


You Don't Know This, But You're Going To Die

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Batman is a bad dad to him, Being Replaced, Drabble, Gen, Jason Has Issues, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you give him the choice, him or you - the man who has filled entire graveyards with the bodies of children and who has wreaked havoc on the city, or his own son...</p><p>He doesn’t choose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know This, But You're Going To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jason Todd - Exalt 1 of 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171610) by ComeAgain. 



> YO! So this is complete trash and it was inspired by someones really amazing poem/art thing! Theirs is amazing and I thought I would just put this out there. It started off a lot differently, and I was originally going to hand this in for an english project, but it sucks so yeah.

You don’t know this, but this is the night that your luck runs out. In the next couple of hours, you’re going to die. But you won’t feel the heat of the explosion, the crushing weight of the collapsed ceiling, the pain of the flames as they devour you. You won’t know any of these things, because the child in you still believed he will come. He will always come for you because he loves you.

_What hurts more? A? Or B? Forehand? Or backhand?_

He speaks every now and then, but you don’t hear him. You don’t feel it when he hits you, or when he smashes you head into the ground. You’re too busy thinking about how you’re going to apologize to him. Apologize for every time you were out of line, for every time you disobeyed, for every time you weren’t perfect. You swear you’ll do better when this is over. You owe him that much.

_A little louder lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory._

The man leans down and whispers into your ear. You sneer at this pathetic man, when he is through with him there won’t be much left. You spit in his face and smile through the pain as he pulls away in disgust. You get thrown to the floor because of this, but you don’t care because that was the first time the man had stopped smiling. He leaves soon after, and you watch him close the door with a final sinister laugh, teeming with insanity.

You want to close your eyes but you don’t. You keep them open, staring at the door, at the handle, at the place he’s going to crash through. You stumble towards the door in an attempt to meet him halfway. But the door is locked and you can’t escape. You slump in defeat when suddenly, the little beeps of a countdown sound through the air.

_0:09_

_0:08_

_0:07_

_0:06_

The clock counts down and you realize something. He’s not going to make it in time. He going to be late. Too late to be able to save you. But you’ve accepted that. You’re sure that he tried, that he’s currently rushing over to your location to save you. You’re comforted by the knowledge that he won’t let that horrible man get away with your murder. You close your eyes as the clock continues to count down.

_0:05_

_0:04_

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

 

You don’t know this, but the man that did this to you is going to go unpunished. You are not going to be avenged. The man will continue to kill, kill children that were just like you once upon a time, and he will do nothing about it. He will keep throwing him back in the asylum until he breaks out again, and the cycle will repeat.

You don’t know this, but only 6 months later, he will replace you. When you come back, there will not be a place for you anymore. You do come back, and you come back angry. How dare he not punish the man that killed you. How dare he simply let him live and continue to kill. But maybe, it was all a simple mistake with a simple solution. And so, you begin to plan.

When you give him the choice, him or you - the man who has filled entire graveyards with the bodies of children and who has wreaked havoc on the city, or his own son...

_He doesn’t choose you._

And your heart breaks because every time he told you that you were important, every time that he told you he loved you and that you weren’t just a replaceable soldier.

_He lied._


End file.
